The present invention pertains light weight open core materials having a honeycomb-like structure useful in a number of applications where light weight core elements are desirable or necessary.
It has long been known to utilize honeycomb core materials in the manufacture of structural members such as doors, wall panels and floor panels. The honeycomb core material may be made from paper, metal or even plastic web material. Conventional honeycomb construction may utilize paper strips laid together in a stack and connected to one another with intermittent lengths of adhesive, and then expanded or opened to form a hexagonal honeycomb core element. It is also known to use corrugated paper or metal webs either with or without smooth facing webs which are stacked and glued together, again resulting in an open core structure.
Although honeycomb-type core elements have long been proposed for use in structural panels, one reason for the lack of significant development of this use is the absence of a high speed process for making and assembling multi-layer honeycomb core elements. Also, when open core elements are made with conventional corrugated paper webs, conventional corrugating techniques and machinery are typically limited to flute sizes that are unnecessarily small for making open core elements for use in structural members. The inability to control thickness as well as the width of the expanded core material has been a problem.